What The Heart Wants
by FaustianCrowButler
Summary: Just a cute little story about my OC's.


What The Heart Wants

Everything was ablaze. It was all going the way Raüm had oh-so-smugly said it would. I didn't want to believe it, but the words echoed in my mind over and over again..

"We will set everything on fire and we will put Lucifer in charge...With him, at least there won't won't be as many rules," He had said with a large grin on his face, violet eyes lighten up with determination. "You have to help us too, Malphas...If it didn't go as planned, you would probably be punished anyway."

"But—!" I was cut off by a furious glare being thrown in my direction.

"But what? Is being the Archangel of Individuality really that important to you?" Raüm barked angrily as he jabbed my chest accusingly, "Is being the angel everyone excludes- the one everyone dislikes- worth sacrificing your family for?"

I couldn't even say anything, because it was true. I was the one angel the other's rarely approached, simply because I was different, from the color of my wings to the color of my eyes.

Raüm and I were twins, but we didn't even really look alike. He had wings as white as winters first snow, violet eyes that far outmatched the beauty of any gem, and carmel colored locks that barely went passed his shoulders; I had wings as black as the night sky, eyes colored the same disgusting color of a humans life-blood and black hair that reached past my knees, making me look like a girl. It wasn't like my physique helped either.

"Dammit!" I heard off in the distance, seeing one familiar figure struggling to stand while the other wore a sadistic looking grin on their face; it was my brother and Gabriel.

That was when I made my choice. My brother needed me and I wouldn't let him down, especially when he meant so much to me.

There were no second thoughts as I drew my blade, charging forward with adrenaline pumping through my veins and my eyes on the target.

I cut him down...Blood had sprayed all over Raüm and he had stared at me, looking pleasantly surprised but confused.

"...You can't leave me, not like that...Please," Was all I could say before I was pulled into a tight hug, feeling him nuzzle my hair.

"...I won't. I promised that I would never leave you, didn't I?" Looking up at him, I was reassured to see that he truly intended to stick to his word.

Despite how horrible everything was, I always managed to be happy...

I had my brother and I was even friends with the virtue Justice, or Mastiphal, as he was often called. He was much older than me and tended to call me things like "kid", "kiddo", "odd-ball", etcetera. But I always knew he was joking...He was like Raüm, he could be sweet or he could be mean. Though, in his case, he was usually sweet.

Mastiphal had long hair, just like me, except his hair was platinum blonde. The rest of his features were pretty similar to my brother's, white wings and violet eyes.

"...How do you still manage to be happy?" He had asked me out of the blue one day. The three of us were sitting in a beautiful field with flowers as far as the eye could see.

His question had made me laugh and I sat up off the ground, adjusting the crown of flowers he had made for me out of white roses. "...I like to focus on the good things about myself, rather than what most people seem to think of me," I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes, but my smile never faltered, "I'm different, I don't look like everyone else, and I don't act like everyone else...There's nothing wrong with that. Being different is a good thing, but when everyone is so used to things being the same it's hard to accept."

"And you hope that one day they will accept that being different is a good thing?" Mastiphal asked with a gentle smile in his face, tilting his head to the side.

"Exactly...You accepted the fact that I'm an 'odd-ball'...So that alone gives me a brighter hope for the future," I chimed, rubbing the tears away from my eyes. "...Honestly though, I don't really even care if the others accept me, because I have you, Raüm, and my hopes an dreams to focus on...You're really the ones who need me."

Finally deciding to chip in, Raüm wrapped an arm around and gave his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "And I'm pretty sure we need you to..." He trailed off for a moment, before adding, "I'm never going to leave you alone, Malphas...That's a promise of a lifetime."

"NO!"

I could feel myself falling, the wind rushing up against my wings as I was flung into the abyss.

We were being cast out...But that wasn't what really bothered me. I had lost sight of my brother.

I didn't know where he was, considering we had all been flung off that burning cloud in a multitude of directions.

I knew in my heart that I would find him once I stopped falling though. I needed to find him, there was no wanting to find him, just need...Like a person needed air to breathe.

Me and Raüm sat alone in the lush field together, watching the sun set. Mastiphal hadn't been able to come this time, so we went alone.

Yawning tiredly, I leaned over on my brother and sighed contently, feeling myself comforted just by his presence.

I loved him, you see...

It wasn't the normal kind if love one feel for a sibling, but it felt right to me.

"Sleepy?" Raüm asked with a chuckle and raised a brow, looking down at me curiously.

Upon getting no answer, he had assumed I was asleep and picked me up, carrying me back home so I didn't have to sleep in the field all alone.

I would never admit to him that I loved him, for fear of being rejected. But I felt like he knew...He just didn't say anything.

That was okay though, because I would always love him.

Even if he didn't love me the same way, I would always care about him.

...Because he was everything to me.


End file.
